


Mercy Mild

by thetimemoves (WriteOut)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, John before Sherlock, John is a Mess, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves
Summary: He never thought he’d find himself here, lonely and in pain. It was almost too much to bear.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	Mercy Mild

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to magnetic_pole for the last minute beta! <3

A hard rain beat against the only window in the bedsit. The late afternoon light filtered through the grimy panes and barely illuminated the narrow bed next to the window. That suited John just fine. He was content to sit in the gloom and listen to the rain compete with the blaring television next door.

John sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap, and stared out at the dingy space he now called home. _Well done, Watson. Well done, indeed._

His first Christmas back in London and it was shite. Plans he once made for a glorious return to his beloved London were destroyed by an enemy’s bullet and his own choices that put him in front of it. He never thought he’d find himself here like this, lonely and in pain. It was almost too much to bear.

John sighed and stood up. He ignored his hateful cane and limped over to the small table on the other side of the room. He sat down gingerly, mindful of his weak leg and healing shoulder, and pulled his laptop over. _Happy, Ella? This is me, trying._

He stared at the blinking cursor, then started to type.

_Nothing happens to me_

He hit ‘Post’ and closed the laptop. He bowed his head and reminded himself to breathe.


End file.
